


Watching Jurassic World

by listen_to



Series: SupercorpOneShots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dinosaurs, F/F, Fictional Character death, First Kiss, Graphic Depictions Of Violence referes to Jurassic World, Jurassic World, Just a bit of fluffy silliness, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listen_to/pseuds/listen_to
Summary: Just another movie night tale for Kara and Lena





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found a [clip](https://youtu.be/xa0N4Q3YHrc) on Youtube the other day where Katie McGrath is eaten by not only one but two dinosaurs. I’ve never had the intention to watch that movie, but now? Who wants to watch Katie McGrath get eaten by dinosaurs? Then again: How would Lena watch that movie? With Kara, of course.
> 
> EDIT 12/2017
> 
> Look what I found on tumblr: [Katie McGrath on her character's death](https://cliffhangerslog.tumblr.com/post/168784407337/protectlenaluthor-katie-mcgrath-jurassic-world) in Jurassic world. This is a nice complementary tit bit to the story. :)

It's like a remake of Hitchcock’s _The Birds_ , only more crowded and with birds the size of flying elephants. Winged dinosaurs swish above the humans that are running in panic around the street of the dinosaur resort. One of them nearly gets a hold on one boy. Was it Gray? What was the name of the other one? Zack?

Zara screams at the two hysterically: „Well, don't just stand there!“

She stands tall and is picked by a pterodactyl, gets tossed around in the air, and is dropped into the bay. She screams and screams and screams. Three dinosaurs dive after her. One manages to catch her. Another pterodactyl? Anyway, it takes her in his beaklike snout, loses her, and grabs her with its claws under water and above the surface. And Zara screams and screams and screams. The pterodactyl is about to take off with its prey to have a snack.

From the depth of the bay, a mosasaurus emerges and devours them both. Zara’s voice dies down. Now it is the pterodactyl’s turn to scream and scream and scream.

Lena watches the scene unfold on the TV screen in Kara’s loft and is shaken. She even feels sick a little bit. How did she end up like this?

It was Lena who earlier that evening suggested to watch this movie instead of the romcom preferred by Kara. When Lena was younger, she loved _Jurassic Park_ , not only because she had a penchant for dinosaurs but she loved to explore the science behind the story – genetics, chaos theory, biology – and the making off.

No. If Lena is honest with herself, this is not the real reason for choosing this movie for a movie night with Kara. Lena silently hoped that Kara would seek shelter at her side during the scary parts. That was the original plan. It is maybe not the most sophisticated way to woo one Kara Danvers, but Kara does make Lena feel like a clueless teenager. The plan has worked so far. Lena and Kara are sitting both on the couch, sharing a blanket and Kara is tucked tightly under Lens’s arm while hiding behind a pillow.

Then this scene happened. Look at Lena now. Goosebumps. Sweaty palms. Erratic heart beat. Pillow envy.

A tiny part of her wonders why she is so shaken by watching a fictional character getting eaten by a computer animated dinosaur. Zara is just a supporting character in _Jurassic World_ with low potential for identification. Admittedly, there was maybe a slight resemblance to Lena – same hight, same hair colour. That’s it. More so, it was likely from the beginning that Zara would not survive this scenario.

Why does that scene make Lena feel like someone is walking over her grave?

A hand caresses her stomach. Lena turned her head to find Kara looking at her with a crinkle between her brows.

„You know, that will never happen to you. There is always a hero who will keep you safe.“

Kara looks so serious, so sincere. Lena has to smile.

„You will safe me from a flock of dinosaurs on a rampage?“

Kara scrunches up her nose. As a result, her glasses are sitting slightly askew on its bridge.

„Yes… well… at least I will let Supergirl know that she has to safe you.“

Lena bites her lip to prevent herself from laughing. The glasses are gliding further down the bridge of the nose. Lena reaches out and slips them entirely off. There is a sharp intake of breath. With a swift motion, Kara tries to get them back but Lena holds them out of her reach. In the struggle, Lena falls back on the couch, Kara drops on top of her. They are staring at each other. The glasses land with a slight clonk on a side table behind the armrest.

Now or never, Luthor!

„You truly are my hero, Kara Supergirl Danvers.“

Lena leans forward and brushes her lips against Kara’s.


End file.
